


Expecting (Sherlock x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Expecting (Sherlock x Reader)

Walking into the living room you span around in your cream coloured dress and you felt beautiful. “Come here you.” said Sherlock as he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him to sit on his lap. He began to kiss you as he placed a hand on your tummy. Your bump wasn’t showing yet but you had a first scan. There was a healthy baby that you hope would be as intelligent as its father. You gazed into Sherlock light eyes as you brushed his dark curls from his face. “What did I do to deserve something as perfect as you two.” he sighed with happiness.  
“Saved thousands if not millions of lives by being a smart arse?” you answer playfully as you leave a light kiss on his nose. He smirked.

“Mycroft keeps texting me asking how I am. I think he is excited about becoming an uncle.” you giggle as you look around. Your eyes stare at the vacant bedroom. “I was thinking of perhaps making John’s old room into a nursery but only if you’re OK with the idea. He’s really settling into his new place with Mary.” you say stepping off of his lap. Sherlock stared down the hallway at the now empty room, a grunt of contemplation left his lips. You understood that there was a lot of memories tied to the rooms in 221B Baker Street but at some point he will have to make changes so new memories can be made. One thing must be paramount, you must not rush him with his decisions.

Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen you turn back to see Sherlock on his laptop. Walking up behind him you gaze over his shoulder at the computer screen. On the screen was a photograph of a man that was the latest big criminal that needed to be stopped. He had red curly hair and wore a long dark coat. It all started when he replicated some of Sherlock’s early cases. It’s like he wants to copy and get Sherlock’s attention for some reason. Kind of like a fan boy gone wrong. “I wonder what he is going to do next. The dedication and details that he puts into his crimes really are fascinating.” Sherlock said as his eyes sparkled with curiosity. Worriedly you put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder as you spoke. “You’re leading him on too much Sherlock. Surely you can see that each murder is getting more elaborate with more victims.”  
“I know. He’s just so interesting.” he sighs.  
“The guy is a maniac.” you interject. “Besides how many days has it been since the last murder?” The criminal now had a clear murder pattern.  
“Five. Today could be my lucky day.” replied Sherlock. Sometimes you worried about Sherlock. Murder and detective work can seem like a game to him. It’s like he forgets that people’s lives are at stake.  
“Please Sherlock. You know who he is just arrest him. Don’t toy with him or let him toy with you any longer.” you say with concern but your warning appeared to go on deaf ears.

Sherlock opened a new tab on his laptop and began frantically refreshing his ‘Science of Deduction’ website because that is how he has communicated with the suspect previously. “I’m just going to pop out to the shop, maybe buy something for lunch. The doctor says that exercise is good for the baby.” you sigh walking past Sherlock. He suddenly turned around and grabbed your hand. He placed it against his lips, kissing it whilst his eyes stared into yours. “Don’t be too long… This will be the last time I tease him. I promise.” he said apologetically.  
“I’ll be back soon you psychopath.” you giggled at him as you began to walk down the stairs.  
“High functioning sociopath.” Sherlock called back.

Sherlock had unknowingly been waiting for at least an hour. A 'ding’ noise came from his laptop notifying him of a new message on his site which read. 'Why don’t we finally meet? I have been waiting for so long to meet you. Shall we say the old factory?“ Finally what Sherlock had been waiting for. As he went to grab his black jacket something struck him. It had been too easy. Before the criminal had laid out puzzles for him to solve but this time he arranges to meet face to face? Confused, he reaches for his mobile and dialled a familiar face, one of the few he could truly trust. "John? I know that you are probably busy but I need your assistance. It’s the copycat killer. He’s suggested a meet up but I don’t think that all is as it seems.”

“I’ll be a while Mrs Hudson” Sherlock called as he hailed a cab. The taxi picked up John on the way. The pair discussed how John should remain hidden somewhere in the factory but be ready to strike if things get out of hand.

The factory was disheveled. The walls thick with dust and most of the windows were shattered or boarded up. As John looked for another entrance, Sherlock quietly walked in. He vaguely recalled that this factory was significant in one of his very first cases. Was it a body found here or a major clue that helped solve the case? Sherlock walks into a big room surrounded by small offices.

“I thought you would be coming so I brought you a gift or was it that you brought me a gift?” said a gravelly voice in the distance. Out stepped a red haired man wearing a purple shirt, black jacket, trousers and shoes. Exactly the same outfit as Sherlock had on. Sherlock’s eyes widened as he could hear somebody quietly crying from the stranger’s direction.

The man was clutching onto your arm, dragging you close to him. “Sherlock” you whimpered. Tears ran down your face and you trembled with fear. “Isn’t she beautiful.” said the criminal as he gently stroked your cheek. You could see Sherlocks fists clench in anger. Using the hand on your cheek he slowly moved your head to face him. Suddenly he slapped you across the face and Sherlock darted forward. “Ah Mr Holmes, you’ve now shown me your hand. Wouldn’t want to do anything reckless now would we?” said the criminal and Sherlock froze.

“Just let her go. You have me now. I’m the one you want.” said Sherlock who kept a steady sounding voice, though it was taking a lot of effort.  
“True” said the criminal as his eyes looked away from Sherlock and back to you. “To show there’s no hard feelings, how about a hug beautiful?” He holds an arm out and wraps it behind you. One arm remained down by his side as the other pulled you forward, crushing your body into his. You let out a blood curdling scream as a huge sharp pain cuts into you. Smirking, he slowly removes a large knife from your stomach.

“No!” Sherlock shouts with more anger and anguish than you ever knew he had. As the criminal was distracted, John crept up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Witnessing what had just taken place, the doctor did not hold back with the punches. After knocking the criminal out he phoned the emergency services.

Your legs became weak and Sherlock leapt forward to catch you before your body hit the floor. Looking down you could see your dress being stained by a growing patch of red. “Keep your eyes fixed on me.” Sherlock said as he took your hand in his. Tears rolled down his face.

“Sherlock… No matter what happens know this… I love you… You… Idiot.” you whispered shakily. John was applying pressure to the wound and you cried out in pain. “John you’re hurting her!” Sherlock shouted angrily. He knew that John knew what he was doing. He knew that John was a doctor. But seeing you in pain like this was too much for Sherlock to bare.

“Sherlock… He’s trying to help.” you whispered. Your eyes closing as you felt very sleepy. “(Y/N) stay with me. Please stay with me. You have to stay with me.” Sherlock begged as he squeezed your hand, forcing your eyes open. Despite this you could not fight it any longer. Your eyes closed. The last sound you heard was Sherlock crying in despair.

Your eyes slowly open. You were laying in a white hospital bed. Looking down you see Sherlock clutching your hand in his own, his head on the bed. The duvet felt damp where his face was on top of it. “Hey you.” you manage to say even though your voice was quiet. Sherlock looked up. His eyes were red and watery from crying. “(Y/N)!” Sherlock exclaimed whilst he tenderly kissed your hand. A smile crept onto your face. You looked around the room. There was a smashed vase and a set of drawers that had been ripped apart. The curtains in the room had also been partially pulled down. Then it dawned on you. A sinking feeling began to wash over you.

You tried to sit up whilst you whimpered in pain. “Don’t move too much. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Sherlock said as he carefully helped you to sit up. Your eyes filled with tears as you stared into his.  
“And we both know that I have also lost something far more precious.” you said crying. Sherlock slowly nodded his head as he began to cry. He moved up towards you and kissed your forehead before hugging you. You pressed you face into his chest, muffling your sobs.

_One week later_

221B was full of colour as bunches of flowers of sympathy from friends and family filled the room. The biggest bouquet by far was from Mycroft. You sat in John’s chair reading a book as Sherlock read the newspaper, but he was really staring at you. You sighed placing the book down and rubbing your stomach. It was still sore. “I’m just going to pop out to the shop, maybe buy something for lunch. The doctor says that exercise is good for my recovery.” you say wincing slightly as you stood up.  
“Great idea, I’ll tag along. Fancy chips?” Sherlock added as he grabbed his jacket.  
“Sherlock. I’m only going to shop on the corner. I can go by myself.” you smile.  
“No.” he growled. “You’re not safe out there any more. Last time you went out. You… We lost our…” his voice was breaking. “It was my fault I should have listened to you. I should have quit while I was ahead.”

You walked up and hugged him.“The only person at fault was that maniac. Think about it. Going out by myself isn’t all bad. We would have never met if I didn’t bend the rules and go out on my own.” you smile as Sherlock’s mouth also curled up into a smile.  
You reached forward and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. Despite there still being pain in his eyes, the smile stayed on his face. “Chips?” he asked as you both walked down the stairs and out of 221B. “It’s a date. You psychopath.” you reply, staring into his eyes.  
“High functioning sociopath.” he protests before gently pressing his lips on yours.


End file.
